Hunter Steps up
by Syreina
Summary: Request from LSUGirl. Hunter needs to step up and be the leader of the authority again. Starting with correcting his Protege's attitude.


Request by LSUGirl: what if Hunter did spank Seth and he made Seth apologize to the other authority members?

* * *

Seth stands in the authority locker room. Hunter looks furious. What they showed on camera wasn't Hunter's real reaction since Hunter would never humiliated Seth on camera. It would hurt the authority and all the money and time he invested in the boy. Though when Show, Kane, Jamie and Joey all came to him about Seth and his actions tonight Hunter had enough. Hunter had many times put Randy in his place when his ego ran wild and now he was about to start doing the same for his new protege.

Hunter had sent Stephanie to another office as he stands in front of Rollins. Despite what the camera showed on Raw, Hunter was still taller and larger than Seth and that made Seth still nervous when Hunter's anger was directed towards him. Seth fidgets as Hunter glares down at him.

Hunter then growls softly and lowly, "You little boy are in so much trouble I don't think your going to be sitting for a week. So I'm going to give you 5 minutes to explain why I shouldn't."

Seth bites his lip and wraps his arms around his stomach, "I... They..."

Hunter watches the boy and taps his foot, "I'm waiting."

Seth slumps and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Hunter shakes his head, "Oh no.. it's not me that you need to apologize to and you will be doing just that. "

Seth nods and chews on his lip.

Hunter nods, "and you'll let them know that you were spanked just like the brat you have acted like."

Seth whimpers and then bows his head, "Yes Sir."

Hunter raises his eyebrow, "I don't think Sir is suiting anymore. Stephanie is right and we're a family. Since I have to deal with you like I do my daughters I think you better start calling me dad. I know also that your mother spoiled you to make up for your father leaving. So I think it's time you learn how a father disciplines his brat of a son. That Spoiled act stops down and you will respect your team mates."

Seth's eyes go wide as he looks at Hunter.

Hunter watches him closely daring him to speak up.

Seth fidgets and whispers, "Yes Dad."

Hunter nods and then takes Seth by the arm, pulling him towards the arm of the couch, "Pants and boxers off."

Seth whimpers but at Hunter's harsh look, Seth pulls his boxers and pants off. He's then pushed over the arm of the couch with his hips resting on the arm. Seth whines in fear softly feeling vulnerable with his ass propped up. Hunter stands behind him and orders softly, "hand onto the cushions, because if you try and stop me I'm adding 10."

Seth shakes and he holds onto the couch cushion where his head is resting tightly.

Hunter pulls his belt off and loops it around his hand, watching Seth shake softly, "take a couple breaths for me Seth."

Seth takes a deep breath and whimpers, "Dad.. I'm scared."

Hunter rubs his back, "I know but when you act like a brat you need to be punished. We're going to start."

Seth lets out a shriek as Hunter brings his belt down on Seth's ass. Hunter keeps bringing the belt down, crisscrossing the welts and ensuring that all of Seth's ass is hit by the belt. Seth sobs and presses his face into the couch, his nails biting into the cushions. Hunter brings bringing the belt down faster as he counts in his head. Seth's sobs come out harsher as his leg kicks out.

"Please. Daddy.. stop..." Seth begs.

Hunter shakes his head and the brings down a hard strike on Seth's sit down spot. Seth cries out loudly and almost jumps up. Hunter moves and rests his hand gently on Seth's back and keeps going. When Seth goes limp and just sobs brokenly into the couch, Hunter lands two more strikes and then stops. Seth sobs into the couch as Hunter gently pulls him to stand up, pulling his boxers and pants up. Seth clings to Hunter's chest and hides his face in his shoulder sobbing out apologizes that Hunter isn't completely sure is even English anymore. Hunter moves and sits on the couch, pulling Seth to sit but with his bottom supported between his legs so there's no pressure on it. Hunter lets Seth sob into his shoulder and rubs his side.

"shh son it's over," Hunter whispers.

When Seth calms slowly but he's not letting go of Hunter. Hunter sits back and lets Seth hold onto him. Hunter's arms are securely wrapped around Seth. Hunter knows when his punishes his daughters that they need comfort so he expected even if Seth is an adult that he would be the same. Hunter then speaks softly, "you going stop being a brat now Seth?"

Seth nods and whispers sniffling, "Yes.. I'll be good..."

Hunter nods and rubs the boy's side, "Good boy. In a bit we're going to walk to each of the members locker rooms and your going to apologize to each of them."

Seth nods and sniffles softly.

Hunter nods then stands up Seth and stands up. He takes Seth's hand and leads him to where the authority is. He is pleasantly surprised to see them all in one room. Kane looks up and then sees Seth standing behind hunter and his red eyes and then way Seth holds onto Hunter's hand tightly. Kane then looks at Show who nods.

Hunter pulls Seth forward and to stand before the group, "Seth has something to say."

Seth chews his lip, "I'm sorry guys.. I .. I was a brat and Kane was right. I'm sorry.. forgive me?"

Kane eyes Hunter.

Hunter nods, "He won't be doing that again unless he doesn't like sitting.. will you Seth?"

Seth blushes in shame and mumbles, "I won't be.."

Hunter swats Seth and Seth yelps loudly, "Don't mumble."

Seth rubs his bottom and then speaks softly, "I won't be I promise.."

Show smirks, "fine kid.. We forgive you."

Kane nods and stands, pulling Seth into a gently hug. Seth wraps his arms around Kane and hides his face. Show chuckles but pats Seth on the back. Jamie smirks and Joey shakes his head but rubs Seth's shoulder.


End file.
